


The B’Stard Solution

by SchmillionPizza



Series: The New Statesman [3]
Category: The New Statesman (TV 1987)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Comfort Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Rope Bondage, S&M, toxic codependency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: Things just keep getting in the way of what Alan truly wants.
Relationships: Alan B'Stard/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The New Statesman [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely warm Saturday morning. Sarah was visiting family in the country and Alan of course had no interest in shooting guns at nothing or riding filthy horses. So he had Amelia spend Friday night with him. He had neglected to tell Sarah that his mistress would be warming their bed for him but that bed wasn’t exactly warm to begin with. 

The devil’s blue eyes opened and he turned over to his sleeping lover. The morning light peeking in like a spotlight on her. He chuckled and pulled her to him. Much like a greedy child pulling a piece of cake toward him. Quickly and with such avarice. 

She smiled and lidded open her green hues. Taking her newly healed hand and petting Alan’s cheek. He kissed her good morning and grinned at her as she showed him that small adoration of a pet to his cheek. 

“Well...Hello. We had quite the night didn’t we?” He chuckled and squeezed at her rear. 

“Yes we did. It was rough but..gratifying. I like it when you bite down on my neck during..like you’re marking me as yours..” she said. As she spoke Alan playfully fiddled with the ring around her chain, further signifying that she indeed belonged to him. 

“I like that you enjoy my sadism. Sarah is such a softie. She can barely get through a few slaps of my belt without crowing about how much it stings and that she doesn’t like it.” He rolled his eyes then brought Amelia to rest on his chest. Petting through her hair. 

She smiled and happily nestled against him as he kept an arm around her. Such simple gestures like this made her life worth living. She yawned gently as he turned on the television idly watching as he watched the stock report. 

“Hah. Bloody great. Nuclear energy up 3 points.” He said punctuating “up three points” with smacks to Amelia’s rear. She chuckled.  
“What does S&P stand for?” She asked, genuinely curious. 

“Hm?..Oh! Standard and Poors, it’s an index of commonly traded stocks. Consider them the popular clique of the stock world. It’s a sort of...baseline to measure how a stock is doing. It’s mostly American based companies but money is money. It all transfers over.” He grinned and kissed at her neck. She giggled and gently ran her hands through his bed head of blonde curls. 

“Would you like something to eat?” She said looking at him. 

“Why ...yes.” He quivered a brow then grinned. quickly vanishing under the covers. 

Amelia turned red and rolled her eyes. “Not quite what I me-ANt..” she said jolt once Alan found what he was looking for. She closed her eyes and inhaled softly. 

Their moment was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. He poked his head out from the cloud of white sheets. “What?” He answered. 

“Sir Greville..” he sat up. Composing himself. “Oh no, just uhm sitting down to breakfast. Most important meal of the day.” He winked at Amelia. She chuckled. 

He spoke to him for a long while.

“...Of course. I’ll have it by next week. Thank you for the opportunity, Sir.” He smiled. 

“What is it?” She said also sitting up. 

“They want me to draft a bill that could dissolve oil worker’s unions. I’ve been mulling away at a few trade labour bills..I’ll use one of them!” he grinned. 

He chuckled darkly. “Now..I don’t want my breakfast to get cold..” he said crawling back under the covers. Amelia made a little sound of shock again when he went back to it. 

...  
Later on that day.  
She was hanging up his dress-shirts that were back from the cleaners. Since she had become involved with him she had really done a good job with keeping his closet clean. Not that it was shabby to begin with, never. But she kept it meticulously organized. She even polished his cuff links. Due to her petite frame she looked so small in this big impressive closet. It was an actual room. Outfitted with separate closets for different needs. Of course his bespoke suits for work, he also had a small collection of solid color polo shirts and a few pairs of khakis for laid back occasions. Two tuxedos also hung amount his suits. One was for black tie occasions. The other one was for white tie affairs. His white dinner jacket also hung in here. He did not own one pair of jeans or any kind of tee shirt other than his undershirts. He had 4 regular watches and 3 pocket watches. Amelia found these little facts about him so fascinating. 

He walked to her and hugged her from behind. He had been on the phone with a few of his associates that used to be strike-breakers. To help him literally enforce this bill. 

She was looking at his gold Rollex. He chuckled to see her looking at it. “...Do you like that one?” 

“Yes. I like the Pearl face. It’s classic but bold. You know exactly what it is just by looking at it...is it your favorite?” She asked.

“The Patek Phillipe is my favorite. I like the little date feature on it.” He said before kissing her ear. “..Sweet girl....have I told you how charming it is that you’re so facinated with my closet?..Ah but of course you are. I bet your father’s closet was just broom storage with one mediocre suit and a pair of buster browns..” he chuckled darkly and kissed her cheek over and over.

“He didn’t have anywhere to wear it..” she said as she flinched. Feeling him slide a hand into her robe. “..Of course he didn’t. He’s an ordinary...With nothing to do and no money to do anything with..” he grinned reaching his hand in further. “...Well except get my mother pregnant..” she said. He made a face of disgust. “..Even more so..I mean why have sex if you don’t take precautions to prevent your life from being ruined..God.” He said starting to untie her robe. 

“We don’t take precautions..” she chuckled. He chuckled back. “Well, Darling...that’s because God made it so we could be happy and become as one with each other....fervently...without ceasing.” He grinned, her robe was now on the floor. She was wearing one of Sarah’s nightgowns too. He himself was still in his own robe. 

“Since when are you an expert on scripture?” She giggled when he put his hands on her exposed arms. “Since always! Especially the Old Testament! So much lovely violence and polygamy..” he chuckled darkly, backing her up against the solid mahogany paneling. 

“I don’t think you have an off-switch, Sir..” she murmured as he lifted her up. Her knees resting on his shoulders. 

“I do, it’s just always in the..ON position because I’m around pretty girls all day..” he cackled out before roughly biting her neck.  
...

She enjoyed staying with him in Belgravia when it was just the two of them. She adored Sarah but the intimacy of being in his home with him was something quite special to her. 

She had never been in a house this big before but she didn’t act as if she did not belong here. 

She tried counting how many rooms there were but lost count at 12 or so. It was ironically a secret desire of Alan’s to have sex with her I. Every single one of them. Especially Sarah’s closet. Oh how that would stick it to her. 

He gladly checked his closet off the list. He had mostly been working in his home office today. Mostly on the bill Greville had wanted him to compose. He was also working on the paperwork that would ensure that Robert Harrington would be drafted into the military and be sent away to his surmisable doom in North Ireland. 

He smelled the warm aroma of garlic and Rosemary coming from his kitchen. He grinned knowing that Amelia was preparing dinner. He put away his paperwork and locked it in his desk and strolled downstairs.

“Darling whatever that is, it smells fantastic!” He said looking down at his watch as he came into the kitchen. 

His face went white when he saw who was in there with his beloved Amelia. 

“Hello, Alan.” The red haired, old rat bag herself..his mother was peeling potatoes beside of his mistress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Explicit sex in this chapter  
> TW: Light bondage

“I’m sorry, Sir....She threatened to tell the press..” Amelia said. Putting the pan of seer’d chicken into the oven. 

“Mummy...Why...Why are you here? You got your money...and...The Dowager...” he looked confused she was supposed to burn the place down with her in it! How was she still alive? 

“I’m here because my residential home is currently in repair from the terrible fire that ravaged it a few months ago..I smelled the parafin on the dowager’s nightgown and put it together. I threw the gown on the fire to burn so I could collect the insurance money but turns out because of that clause revision the insurance companies are only distributing HALF of the entitlements! Now the money you’ve given me has ran out and I’m here to collect some more. But imagine my surprise...when I come here and find this little lady in your kitchen...Who is she Alan?..” Beryl asked. Pointing a knife at her. 

“...She’s no one. She’s...help. I pay her to come and cook...” Alan said knowing that Amelia knew he just wanted his mother to leave. 

“Then explain these ligature marks...I recall a certain little boy who liked doing this to the neighborhood girls her fancied in our neighborhood...” Beryl said holding up Amelia’s wrist. 

Damnit. He knew binding her with that braided belt in his closet wasn’t a good idea but no, Alan. You had to be kinky today. 

“...This is your mistress isnt it?...” Beryl said. Smirking. 

...

The most awkward dinner ever took place shortly after she was discovered. 

“....Do you have a name?” Beryl asked. 

“Yes, I’m the real Edwina Currie the bitch that’s in the papers stole my identity..” she said. Upset that his mother was here simply because Alan was upset. Plus she didn’t want anything ruining what she had with her beloved Sir. 

“My my. Quite the attitude. In my day a woman knew tact, to stay outside of government affairs...and how to cook chicken without drying it up..” Beryl dished it right back at her. 

She looked to Alan before he simply smirked at her. Visually telling her to do her worst. 

“In your day? Oh that’s rich because in your day a woman didn’t have much to worry about. Britain was an endless orgy of government bailouts and handouts to every ordinary that asked for one! So do forgive me if I seem a little hostile..Because the greatest PM we’ve ever had as a nation is set up to fail because of old tossers like you that just can’t seem to get through your empty, stupid, ugly heads that the government doesn’t owe.you.shit.” She then sipped her wine. 

“....Isn’t she marvelous, Mummy?..” Alan grinned evilly. 

“....She’s ghastly. I don’t approve but everything you’re doing with her is disgusting Alan. Does Sarah know about her?” Beryl asked. 

“As a matter of fact she does...and she likes her..” he smirked. 

“Rather a lot...” Amelia added. From behind her glass.

“....This family...Alright Alan. Give me my allowance plus an extra 50 thousand for having to share a table with this....mouthy little tart.” Beryl said. 

“...If you call her a tart again. You’re not leaving this house alive.” Alan said. 

Amelia was shocked. She tried to rationalize this...it was just them. No parliament, no Sarah, no one to put on heirs for. It was just him...so could he be telling the truth?...Was he defending her? 

Amelia stood and cleared the table when they were finished. Alan caught her off guard and tugged her down to him and kissed her deeply in-front of his mother. Taking a direct jab at her ego. 

“How subtle. Are you quite proud of yourself?” 

“Quite, Mummy. I’m rich, I’m powerful, I have a hot wife, an even hotter 2nd wife and very soon I’ll be an ORPHAN.” He snapped. 

Amelia blushed as she loaded the dishwasher when he said second wife. 

“...2nd wife? Alan you can’t be married to two women at once.” Beryl said. 

“...I can do whatever the hell I want. -You- can’t tell me what to do anymore, Mummy. And if I want two women. I can have two women. “ he said walking over to a closet. Taking a false wall off of a hiding place. He started putting money in an old potato sack. He gave that little thought to his mother. 

“...You’ll take 50 thousand. And if you breathe a word about...her.” He didn’t dare say he name in front of her. The less she knew the better. 

“I’ll play your little insurance fraud confession to the world. We’ll see if anyone would be willing to do business with you after that.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tape recorder. He knew he’d need it so before they sat down to dinner he snatched one many recorders he had placed throughout the house. 

Beryl scowled. “A fine son you are!” She said grabbing the bag from him. “I’m not leaving until you give me what I came here for!” 

“Never said I was perfect, Mummy..” he grinned. He turned to Amelia. 

“Darling...call the police. Tell them there’s a senile old arsonist here and she’s got a bag full of money and everything to lose..” he casted his gaze back to Beryl. Quite pleased with himself. 

“Fine! I’ll leave. But mark my words, Alan..The other woman is usually the one that gets hurt the most in this kind of situation..” Beryl said before leaving, slamming the door. 

Amelia walked back into the dining room. Looking afraid. 

“I’m sorry...I..I didn’t want her to ruin you...” she said. 

“It’s alright, Darling. Come here.” He said holding out his arms. He hugged her gently and she looked up at him. She was shocked when she felt a hand go around her neck. 

“Don’t ever let anyone just walk into this house, Amelia...” he calmly but sternly told her. 

“Yes, Sir...I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry!!” She said gasping gently. 

“I know, Darling...It was a shock. You can’t handle much in ways of family. It’s one of the reasons God made you barren...Now.” He kissed her forehead. “Go upstairs...take all your clothes off and put your face in a pillow. I’ll be up directly after I find something to whip you with.” He said drooling a little at the chance to punish her. “W-whip me?...Did I...Did I do something wrong?..” she was shocked. “Yes, Darling..You didn’t come and get me when she came here..Sir hates to but I have to discipline you.” He didn’t get that opportunity often and he knew if he made her associate his mother with pain she’d remember this lesson much better. Plus he just generally liked whipping her. 

He had to go in the garden and cut a switch off of a birch tree. Swinging it around to see if it was strong enough. Yes. This would do. 

After about 5 minutes of him whipping her bottom, and asking her who was her master and who owned her body to the responses of “You, Sir!” He was rather aroused. Beating on her round little bum, striping it with his craftsmanship, punishing her..his favorite form of showing his twisted love for her...it was all he could bear to keep from mounting her and giving her a good screwing. But her haunches where probablytoo sore. He was delighted however to feel her palming at his zipper. 

“I’m sorry, Sir...please...please let me make it up to you.” She whined. Rubbing against him. 

Oh sweet girl...

“ Yes, Darling Amelia...show Sir how sorry you are...” he murmured. Unzipping himself and quickly sitting on the bed. 

She latched that venomous mouth right onto his prick and he gasped, gently moving his hips forward and back. “Good girl..Good girl...Keep going..”

His hands went to her head and he started to thrust into her mouth. He was becoming unhinged. “...My little virgin. Yes, my sweet...beautiful, pure little virgin. Only for me...only for Sir. You like Sir’s big ,throbbing, powerful cock don’t you? You like taking it in your hot little mouth don’t you?..And your tight, wet little cunt! That’s only for me!! Only for me...mine..mine..mine! Darling, yes..yes! You...can’t tell me where to put my cock, Mummy!!” He whined out before cumming into Amelia’s mouth. 

He arced his back. Falling back onto the bed. Panting...

Amelia saw his head raise up and look down at her. She gulped to swallow all of it. He smiled and lowered it back down. 

“Sir...You did it again..” she said meekly. “...You called me...Mummy.” She said wiping the sweat from her brow. 

“ No..No darling...I was speaking at her...she can’t tell me what to do..She can’t tell me that I can’t do what I want with it...not anymore anyway..” he rose and walked over to her. Lifting her up and putting her face down on the bed. He put his hand to the welts for n her bottom. She flinched. 

“Let’s get these wrapped up, Sweetness. Hmm?” He pulled out some antibiotic ointment from his side drawer and rubbed it very gently onto her welts. She whined a little. 

“Ohh..I know. I know...maybe you’ll learn to come and get me next time a stranger comes into the house?” He asked reinforcing his conditioning on her to be completely dependent on him. “Shh..” he soothed her when she whined again.  
...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite B’Stard does some pretty nasty dirty talking in this chapter. TW just in case!!

Since she had been here. Amelia had set the trend of a secretary sitting in the gallery to hear her MP speak. Alan of course was delighted to see all these attractive ladies sitting where he could see them. Although his main objective was to always impress Amelia. 

“Trade Unions!” He said to the uproar of the Tories booing at the mere mention of them. 

“They are a scourge upon our great nation.” Alan said. Amelia always sat so attentively and casted a dreamy-eyed gaze at him. Letting a small sigh escape her lips every time. She looked as if she were a parishioner, worshipping the Tory way of life at Alan’s feet. The other secretaries just didn’t know what she saw in his rhetoric. How she could listen and be so entranced. 

“Our friends in the Labour Party might tell you..that unions provide fair wages. Better working conditions and improve worker’s benefits. But do you know who really misses out when you allow unions to exist?” 

“Who?” Amelia said softly. 

“..You do!” He pointed at the Labour Party. “ Because when you let a union run the show? Well it all goes to ruin! And we MPs have to fix it! Workers can’t..govern themselves! It’s why they have employers! Smart, successful men that have worked, earned and saved! Why on earth even have a job if you can’t accept a few inconveniences?” 

The Labour Party was in an uproar. He looked up at her and she smiled. Gently running her fingers over her lips seductively at him. He quivered his brow a little and smirked. She looked so warm and ...quite horny today. Her skin was flushed pink. His sweet little sex kitten. He would give her what she needed soon enough! Oh how terribly hard he was. 

She then stood and made her way down to the floor, unbuttoning her blouse along the way. 

She walked to the bottom of the bench steps, her blouse very much unbuttoned and her bra visible. 

“Sir, Your speech..your virility...and your perfect body. I can’t wait any longer..please. Take me in-front of all of Parliament!!” She moaned and shrugged her shirt down. He practically leaped down at her. Roughly kissing her right in-front of the dispatcher’s box. Falling to the floor with her. All of the other MPs throwing their pamphlets and the other secretaries throwing their underwear! Crying in sheer outrage that it wasn’t them! 

Yes! Let them all watch! Let all of these old gits see how a TRUE Englishman gives it to his woman!! 

Yes!! 

Alan opened his eyes and panted. Lifting up the covers to see he had had a wet dream. 

He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He sat up and looked down at Sarah sleeping next to him. He got out of bed to clean himself up. 

He was wiping himself off and getting a new pair of underwear and pajama bottoms when thought of how Amelia looked in that dream..dragging those beautiful fingers over those plump pink lips...those beautiful green eyes lidded in sheer arousal for him. He made her feel that way. He made her addicted to his cock..yes...yes his sweet little perfect Tory doll...yes...Yes darling on your knees...put that sweet little ass in the air for Daddy...One day you’ll call me Daddy you’re just not ready yet. Oh Amelia...

He groaned releasing another load all over the new shag rug Sarah had just got. 

Well at least it was white. 

He splashed a bit of water on his face. 

He needed to get a grip. He was thinking of her all the time. What was happening?! 

He’d see something in a magazine and chuckle thinking of how much she hated shoulder pads. “It makes a woman look like a rugby player. Ghastly. Eugh.”

He’d smell of her shirts to get a whiff of her perfume and just smoosh the material all over his face. It was a poor substitute for the real thing. 

He had taken things from her apartment to keep in his side drawer. A perfume sample, a pair of her panties and a hotel soap from the night he took her virginity. All of these had a home in his side table. Obviously under lock and key. 

He sighed...groaning...

He needed a solution. 

... 

Work took his mind off of his aching , all consuming need. Until he felt Amelia put a blue blanket over his shoulders. It was bitterly cold in the antechamber today. 

He didn’t hesitate. He shed his suit jacket and slipped it onto her shoulders. Re-wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. 

It smelled like her. 

She smiled. “Thank you, Sir.” She said keeping the jacket around herself. 

He looked tired, as if something heavy was wearing on his mind. He needed to get a grip! She’s yours, you dolt. She belongs to you. She’s wearing your ring under that Valentino blouse..she can’t get enough of you! She worships the ground you walk on..then why was it..that he wanted to know where she was all the time? That she was safe. That he was in control of her environment? 

It’s Mummy’s fault. Her “visit” had bothered him deeply. She called her a tart. That jealous old rat bag. He wouldn’t hesitate to strangle her to death if she attempted to take Amelia from him. Anyone that threatened this to him would indeed meet their doom. 

Piers piped on. A little slighted. 

“Well what am I supposed to do?” He whined. 

Alan blinked, coming out of his thinking but gave his usual sarcastic grin at Piers. 

“You have enough insulation to keep your major organs intact, Piers.” Alan said bitterly. He hated this tiny office. The only thing he liked about it was the window that made getting rid of evidence so easy. 

Come lunch time, Alan slipped his jacket back on and began to escort Amelia out. Piers asked if he could come. Alan smirked. 

“I’d imagine that’d be rather awkward for you Piers.” He grinned gripping Amelia’s shoulder possessively. She half lidded her eyes and leaned into it just a little. 

Shame on you. You know he’s using you. But you don’t care do you? If he asked you to kill someone you would. You’re sick...  
Amelia thought to herself. 

“Why would it be awkward, Alan?...Unless you two are going to be naughty but it’s 11:30 in the daytime..” Piers said back at him. 

“Because we’re going to talk about all the depraved kinky things I’m going to do to her this week-end!” Alan jutted out his chin arrogantly. 

“D-Depraved!?..” the gentry said. Looking concerned. 

Amelia smirked. 

“...Yes. All kinds of ropes and chains and leather straps, Piers. It’s going to be so dirty...” Amelia said smirking. 

Piers looked concerned. “...I-I’ll stay behind.” He said sitting down. Looking nervous. 

Alan cackled and lead Amelia out. 

On the cab ride to lunch Ameila looked at him. That mind was always at work, always thinking. 

Alan grinned at her. Putting his arm around her. Making sure the privacy glass in the cab was shut. 

“...You look so pretty, today. That mint green really suits you..” he said gently tracing a finger along her cheek. 

“Thank you, Sir.” She said scooting closer to him. Oh that little note of praise made her day. She gently moved her hand to hold the one that was on her shoulder. 

Certainly he had perused other women since being with her. But they were just for one time. Just to say that he did them. For blackmail, for power. He didn’t really have an attachment to them. 

But to her? He was so attached to her. He was sending a man to his death because of her. 

“I had the most delicious dream about us last night” he said. He chuckled and kissed her ear. “...We were shagging on the common’s floor in front of everyone...it was incredibly erotic..” he said. 

She gasped and chuckled. “...I didn’t know you were into exhibitionism..” she said gently lacing her fingers with his. 

“I’m normally not..well.. at least not that brazen anyway ...I think it was the fact that it was you..that everyone could see-“ he was cut off by the cab stopping. 

He smirked. “I’ll tell you later..” he helped her out of the cab and kept an arm around her leading her inside one of the places they frequently had lunch dates. This particular bistro was known for well-off businessmen bringing their mistresses to be with them without worry. The owner knew who to let in and who to turn away. For the right price. 

The booths were very private, and the lighting was dim inside the place. 

“Ammy..You’re very quiet today. I mean I do love a woman who knows when to shut up..but I am a little concerned..” he lifted her chin up to look at him. 

“...I’m..just...I’m..worried about your mother telling everyone. I..don’t ever want you to get into trouble because of me...because..I...didn’t come get you..” she said tensing. Associating that entire day with shame and pain. 

Good. The next time she saw her she would flee from her. Alan thought. 

“...Ammy..She’s not going to tell anyone. I have the upper hand in this. She doesn’t know your name, where you live, what you do and I have her confessing to insurance fraud on tape. I mean yeah she’s a clever old bird but she knows when she’s licked. But it is...so sweet for you to worry...Sarah never worries in such a way...You’re the wife that tends to me the most.” He grinned gently tracing over the chain under her blouse. Bringing her to kiss him. But was interrupted by the waiter clearing his throat. 

Alan looked at him in pure Tory disgust. “Come back in 10 minutes. I’m busy..” he said turning back to kiss her. Arms going around her. His tongue slipping over hers. Salacious, wet noises populated inside of their booth. 

“...What would you like to eat?” He asked gently petting at the curve of her back like she were a lap-dog. 

“A half portion Cobb salad sounds wonderful..” she said. 

“Oooh that does sound good. But then again you do have excellent taste, Darling.” He pointed at himself and chuckled. 

She loved being like this with him. No parliament. No rules, no expectations. Just them. Being them. Idly chatting. 

“What do you think about it?..Camilla, Diana and Charles?” She asked. Leaning again bat him as she held his hand. 

“He’s a hippie git for not being more careful. For just assuming that she’d go along with it..Personally, I can’t stand either of those two.” He said gently playing with a bit of her hair. 

“..What if Sarah didn’t like me?..” Amelia asked. 

“Then you would be kept secret from her.” He said lounging back after gently kissing her cheek. “How many times must I tell you, Darling?..God made you just for me.” He smirked and playfully smacked her rear. “You silly, Girl.” He brought her close to him to hug her and kiss her gently. They still had a few minutes. He unbuttoned her blouse and pulled out her ring. Kissing it before putting it back into her cleavage. “...Mine.” He whispered hotly into her ear. 

Once they got back a copy of the magazine that Amelia had done the shoot for was on her desk. 

“Oh goodie!! My shoot.” She picked it up and turned to the page. There it was. A full color picture of her in a lovely light pink sun-dress and dainty white mesh gloves. Her prized pearls hanging around her neck. 

Alan wasted no time in snatching it from her. 

“Oh, you look fantastic. I mean you’d have been perfect if I was in it with you but..it IS a women’s magazine. Don’t want to over-stimulate the conservative women of Great Britain now do we?” He smirked.

“Ah! Here’s my bit.” He cleared his throat. “Behind every MP is a team of people working hard to help him through his very difficult but rewarding job of defining the policies of Great Britain. I of course only need a team of one, because unlike many of my colleagues; I actually work. Miss Chesterfield is a team of one but she does the work of five easily. She makes my coffee, files my bills, keeps my appointments running like a Dent Watch and is quite possibly one of the most informed women in Parliament..” he smiled putting the article down. Not further reading about how he said that women would be more of use if they took a step back from trying to be an MP and put their energy to SUPPORTING men. Rather then trying to discredit them. 

“Aw...Sir. That...was..uncharacteristically noble of you to say..” she hugged him. 

“...Well there’s a lot more I wanted to say but..we’ll save that for Penthouse Forum...” he chuckled. “I want a printed photo of that shoot, Amelia. It deserves a place of honor in my home..” he said softly against her ear. “Of course it can’t be as big as MY portrait but..still.”he chuckled and kissed her gently. He softly rubbed his nose against her cheek. Just wishing he could be lounging with her by their pool at Lake Como. To know she was safe..content..enamored with him.   
God that was such a fantastic Holliday. Save for the armed men mistaking his Villa for the Vice President’s. 

She looked to him when he said he wanted a picture of her in his home. She smiled. That was..sweet in an odd way. She did look good. So demure and sweet looking. The woman in this picture knew her place. The woman in this picture knew that as long as she could do what he wanted. She could continue on. She smiled and traced her hand over the glossy image. Could she ever be anything more? No. Don’t you dare dream , Amelia. You have a good thing right now. Is there anything better than Sir on top of you? Moaning about how much he loves you? How much he needs to be inside of you? She pushed those thoughts away. He would pick up that she was horny and she had too much to do today. She looked to the picture in the magazine. 

She was seated, one hand coyly on her cheek. The headline: “Are women safe in Parliament?” Was below her in blue print. Her wrist brace was fully visible too. 

“Do you like it, Sir?” She asked. Sitting. He put his hands on the arms of her chair and leaned forward a little. An arrogant chuff coming from his lips. “Is Nigel Lawson Cadbury’s best customer?” He smiled and smelled of her hair. 

He smiled imagining sleeping with both Sarah and Amelia beside of him. Him in the middle of course. 

He was going to need to come up with that solution soon.


End file.
